If TimeTravel Changed Everything
by Leela74
Summary: James and Lily chose to keep their memories of their timetravel adventure to 1996. What changes has this brought about in history? And can Voldemort ever be defeated now that Harry Potter is not the Boy Who Lived? Sequel to From Time to Time. Epilogue up!
1. The Secret Keeper

**Title: **If Time-Travel Changed Everything

**Author: **Leela74

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **James and Lily chose to keep their memories of their time-travel adventure to 1996. What changes has this brought about in history? And can Voldemort ever be defeated now that Harry Potter is not the Boy Who Lived?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

**Notes: **This is a sequel to my first story: FROM TIME TO TIME. If you haven't read it, then it is likely you won't understand this story. However for the benefit for those who haven't read it, here is a brief summary of what happened:

_James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are all transported to 1995 by a Gem. James and Lily meet Harry. Parent child bonding occurs. Voldemort creates havoc by trying to have Harry's parents killed. They find out about the future, and once they get home (to 1977) they are given a choice to change the future by keeping their memories or having their memories wiped. James and Lily chose to keep their memories so they can give their future son a home. Sirius, Remus and Peter have their memories wiped and remember nothing of the future. _I know it is very brief but if I wrote about the whole story then it might ruin it for people who haven't read it. (yes, I know I spoilt the end but it was necessery).

Onto the story!

**If Time-Travel Changed Everything**

_A sequel to From Time to Time_

**Chapter One **

**The Secret Keeper**

"This is it, Lily." James murmured, as he sat with his wife at their kitchen table.

Lily smiled sadly. "Yes, it is. What do you suggest?"

"We can't use Peter as Secret-Keeper, but I don't want to use Moony or Padfoot for fear of putting them in danger." James sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration.

It was October of 1981, four years since they had returned from the future, and a year since Peter had become a Death Eater. James and Lily had decided to keep their memories of the future because they wanted to see their son grow old; wanted him to have a normal life. Sirius, Remus and Peter had, had their memories wiped, but James and Lily had wanted to change it. Besides what they had seen was not a set-picture of the future.

"What about Dumbledore?" Lily piped up.

James frowned. "Would he...?"

"He's offered." Lily decided. "I mean, we could ask him. Perhaps we can get Sirius to be the decoy...or something."

"We'd still be putting Sirius in danger," said James, "I don't want that."

"We may have no choice over the matter."

James closed his eyes, clearly frustrated. They had been dreading this day for years, but it had only hit full force once Harry had been born. A slight mistep on their part could be fatal. It would also be at the back of their minds that their friend was a Death Eater. Yet neither of them had the heart to turn him over to the Ministry. James hoped that one day Peter might realise his mistake and confront him about it. Yet that day would only come when Peter gained enough courage. Whenever that day would be, James did not know.

"We'll have to go and see Dumbledore. See what he thinks before making a complete decision." James decided.

"I agree." Lily smiled, leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek.

* * *

They sat in the Headmaster's Office watching his mind calculate behind bright blue eyes. 

Albus Dumbledore finally spoke, breaking the silence that had reigned the office for a few minutes after James and finished explaining what he and Lily had agreed upon, though James hadn't mentioned about Sirius being the decoy keeper. He clasped his hands together, weariness showing in his gaze. "I have no problem acting as your Secret Keeper. Sources tell me that Voldemort will come after Harry," his eyes twinkled, letting them know that he remembered where they had gone four years ago, "however, if he knows that I am your keeper he could divert his attention to the other child of the Prophecy. We need a decoy, someone who he knows you will trust enough with the Secret."

James had been afraid this would happen. "If it had to be anyone, it would Sirius."

"I thought as much. You will have to ask him if he wishes to be decoy. If he doesn't then...?" he left the question hanging.

"Our next choice would be Remus. And then we would go to Pat." Pat was one of Lily's friends from Hogwarts. She had been loyal to them for a long time and would protect them as long as she could.

Dumbledore nodded. "Then that is settled. I will act as your Secret-Keeper. Either Sirius, Remus or Pat will act as the decoy."

James nodded, thankul that Dumbledore had raised no awkward questions during the meeting.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Sirius agreed to act as the decoy, which relieved James and Lily immensly. On the advice of Dumbledore, he went into hiding, and then it started. James alerted Remus and Peter that Sirius was the Secret Keeper but refused to reveal the location as to where he was. Though Peter asked, James refused. 

Dumbledore became the Potter's Secret Keeper and no one was the wiser. James, Lily and Harry were safe.

As days passed, word reached the Potters that the Dark Lord was furious that his minions could not track Sirius Black down. It soon came apparent that Voldemort was hunting Sirius, himself, and it was then that James began to get worried. He only hoped that his best friend was smart enough to run away and not challenge the Dark Lord.

And so life went on and the year of 1982 came in, but with it came a few surprises. The first was the subsequent and long-awaited betrayal of Peter Pettigrew.

**TBC**

**Okay, I know the beginning was pretty rubbish but it does get better. I promise. I sort of know where I'm going with this, so look for another chapter in the next two weeks. I don't know when, but their will be another chapter coming! **

**Review please????? **


	2. Betrayal

**Thank you for the reviews that I received! I'm glad that people are enjoying this! If anyone would like me to e-mail them when the next chapter is released just ask in a review and I'd be happy to add you to the mailing list! **

**If Time-Travel Changed Everything**

**Chapter Two**

**Betrayal**

"What?"

Remus sat opposite Dumbledore in his office, after appealing to him to help him find a job, suitable for a werewolf. He had not expected to be offered a job at Hogwarts.

"A job, here, at Hogwarts?" he sputtered. "Teaching?"

"I think, Remus, you should take this job. You have remarkable skills and have considerable knowledge of the Dark Arts. I seem to recall you had the top marks in the subject all through your seven years here?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"I want you to teach the students Defence."

_Could I really do this? Could I really teach the students? _"If you want me to try then...I will."

"Then you accept?" Dumbledore asked, quite pleased.

"Definitely, but what about my condition?"

"The same as when you were a student. It might be wise to let the students know of your condition, that way if anyone does stumble across you, they will know what they are getting into. It would be there fault if anything happened to them, so you would not be convicted of harming them, especially if they understood."

Remus sighed. "I'd have to think about this. I'm not sure if I should take this job."

The headmaster seemed to understand and allowed Remus to leave. "I would like an answer as soon as possible, though."

The werewolf nodded. He was in bad need of a job but could he really be a teacher? Could he really be trusted to pass on his knowledge? If only he had the council of James...

* * *

"Daddy," Twenty-two month old Harry Potter said, "Food!" 

James smiled, as he ruffled his son's hair. "No, you had your breakfast thirty minutes ago."

"Thirty!" Harry shouted.

It had been seven months since the Fidelius Charm had been cast on Dumbledore and Sirius had gone into hiding in an effort to keep Voldemort on his track. James hadn't seen his friend since. They hadn't even sent letters for fear of them being tracked, but with no news it meant Sirius was safe.

"Dada!"

Harry was demanding his attention and James grinned at his son, lifting him out of his baby-chair, and throwing him up into the air. Harry squealed in delight. James was glad that he had been given the chance to see his son grow - he couldn't understand why someone would take it away from him.

* * *

"Sirius! Hey, how are you mate? I haven't seen you in ages!" Peter Pettigrew said as he stepped out of the alleyway where he had been hiding to intercept his friend who he had been tracking for a long time. 

Sirius Black frowned. "How did you find me?" He had been hiding in a small village in the mountains of Scotland for the past month. He moved every month to keep potential Death Eaters away from locating him. How had Peter known where he was? He had never even told Dumbledore where he was.

He was quite suspicious of how Peter had found him.

"It was quite easy to find you," Peter said laughing, "I mean, being an Animagus and all, I could just smell you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, hardly daring to believe. "You tracked me to come and talk to me?"

"Yeah?" Peter grinned.

"Well, I'd better be going back home." Sirius mentioned, turning swiftly away. He felt a bit afraid.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you'd better not," Sirius hesitated, "Just in case."

Peter nodded. "Okay."

Sirius turned a corner and then bolted for it. He had to get away quickly. If Peter was a Death Eater then he didn't have much time...

* * *

Peter knelt before his lord, bowing in honour. He had succeeded in his mission - the mission that had been set months ago. "I have news for you, my lord." 

"You have found him?"

"I have. Sirius Black is hiding in a small town in Scotland called Crief."

"You have done well Wormtail." Voldemort congratulated. "I have another mission for you."

"I live to serve master." mumbled Peter.

"You are to lead my faithful servants to this town. Bring Black to me, alive."

Peter nodded, accepting the mission, but inside he was trembling. He didn't want to betray his friends but he had no choice. What could he do?

* * *

He packed quickly as soon as he returned to his flat. Frantic, Sirius piled clothes into a back-pack, grabbed a bottle of water and some apples, stuffed them into his pack, grabbed the keys to the flat and walked to the front door. 

Pulling it open he found a wand pointing in his face.

It was Peter and behind him stood Death Eaters, all armed.

Peter had betrayed him.

He leapt aside as Peter cast the stunning spell at him. Grabbing his own wand, Sirius prepared to fight. He even mentally prepared himself to kill Peter. But he had to escape and that was more important.

**To be continued....**

**Okay, I know it is an evil cliffy but I thought it would be a good place to end it. **

**Review? I'll type faster! Okay I'm resorting to bribery now....**

**Review Responses: **

**Horseyfly91: **Thank you for the comments. I meant to have the sequel up quicker but I didn't have time to write it, but now I've found time to work on it!

**Saphire Starlet: **I hope the cliffy isn't too much for you to handle....there will be lots of Sirius in the coming chapters...but I'm not telling what happens to him just yet....

**Pleione: **It will be worse then before, count on it!

**Goddess of Muffins: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Chichiri's Wanderer: **I hope you liked this chapter!

**Phoenix Friend: **Yes, the sequel is now here! I hope that the story lives up to expectations. Lots more events happening in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Annasun: **Okay....HP sause? I don't think that is related to Harry Potter, Anna. Really funny though. I always think that. See you soon!

**Hanyou Witch 911: **Sorry it is so short but I was setting the scene. I'll try and make the chapters longer but it will depend on what it happening in each part though. The first few chapters are quite short but I promise you they will get longer...and don't worry I won't die and not update...at least I don't plan on dying so soon....

**meganegreer21: **Thank you for your review!

**Zaxxon: **You got that right...but who will he mark as his equal...it might not be who you think...hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Charmedsisters: **You'll have to carry on reading to see what Voldemort decides to do. At the moment (as by this chapter) he's still focused on the Potter's.


	3. Discovery

**A/N) Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a little longer and a few things happen. I hope you enjoy!**

**If Time-Travel Changed Everything**

**Chapter Three**

**Discovery**

Sirius rolled to the side as another stunning spell shot over his head. He could not Apparate away as the Death Eaters had put up wards. _Damn. _He glanced frantically around, while ducking spells, searching for a way out.

His eyes swept round his small flat. He lived on the second floor, and if he remembered well there was a ledge just below his he risk it? He had no choice if he didn't want to be caught.

He dived to the right, barely missing another stunner, and he cast a 'Alohomora' spell at the window. The window was locked and when opened, widened so that a human could fit through.

Peter's voice suddenly broke out over the spells. "Make it easy on yourself Sirius! Surrender and you'll come to no harm!"

Sirius laughed, practically giving the Death Eaters time to surround him. "Yeah, right!" he responded.

He flung to the side, rolling behind the chair, pressing his back up against it. Everything went silent, and Peter's voice rung out once again. "I mean that!"

Ignoring him, Sirius focused his attention on the window, and then taking a deep breath, made a run for it. He turned in time to push his shoulder into the window. He fell through, landing hard on his shoulder on the pavement. Muggles saw him fall and some rushed forward to aid him but he leapt to his feet, even as pain spread through his shoulder. _Dislocated. _

He began to run. He looked over his shoulder back at the window and saw Peter with Lucius Malfoy glaring at him as he ran down the street. _I will get you, Peter, _Sirius promised.

As of now, Sirius only had one choice. He had to inform Dumbledore of Peter's treachery and tell James that he was safe. But Dumbledore was the more important one.

Rounding a corner Sirius found himself in dead-end street. No one was around. Taking the chance, Sirius transformed into the big, black dog. He could move faster this way. Bounding North, he made his way to Hogwarts, unaware of the small, fat, gray rat that was still on his trail.

* * *

Remus walked through the castle corridors remembering some of the happier memories of his time with his friends. He remembered when James had got down on his hands and knees and asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him, but she had slapped him in the face. He could still hear the resulting sound echoing through the halls: James had been so stunned. All of them had seen it coming though. They had all seen James and Lily coming together: it had taken a long time for Lily to accept that James genuinely cared for her, and what her own feelings on the matter were as well.

He rounded a corner and bumped into someone. He fell back apologising automatically, but as his eyes re-focused, his pupils widened in recognition. "Sirius! Mate, what are you doing here?"

"Have to see Dumbledore. It's urgent. What's the password?"

"Toffee Apple." Remus replied. "Padfoot, what happened?"

Sirius exchanged a quick glance with his friend. "It's Peter." his eyes darkened. "He led Death Eater's to where I was staying. He has been betraying us."

Remus was silent, shock to the core. Peter? How could it be Peter? "Are you sure?"

"I don't make mistakes." Sirius said, pushing past Remus to head to the headmaster's office. Then he turned back. "Moony, can you tell James that I'm alright, and warm him about Peter?"

Remus nodded. "Where are they?"

"Oh, you don't know do you?"

"No."

"You'd better come to Dumbledore."

"Why? I thought you were Secret Keeper."

Sirius shook his head. "No, Dumbledore is. I'm the decoy."

He followed his friend, knowing that this was just the answer to some of the many questions that were running through his mind.

* * *

Remus sat beside Sirius listening him recount his tale of meeting Peter and then finally escaping and making his way to Hogwarts. Dumbledore listened with interest and when he was finished the old man was silent, thoughtful, which unnerved them both. Finally he spoke, his hands clasped together.

"This is unfortunate and grave news. I did not believe that Peter would betray us."

"You thought it would be me." Remus murmured. "I've been literally cut off from my friends for nearly year."

Sirius grimaced. "Sorry, mate, I was the one with suspicions. I didn't think of Peter. I never thought he would have the guts to turn traitor and work for the dark side. I always saw him as a mouse." his eyes darkened considerably. "Then again he is a rat."

Remus rolled his eyes. He should've known Sirius would get that in the conversation somehow. Dumbledore didn't know about their Animagus forms and now that Peter was exposed as the traitor it might be a good idea to inform him of their achievement in fifth year. Remus cleared his throat. "Sirius, I think it's time we told informed him of what we did in fifth year."

"I was thinking along the same lines," Sirius returned, "You can tell him."

Remus sighed and began the tale from start to finish, finally ending it with their midnight adventures. The headmaster listened in silence, asking no questions until the tale was finished.

"Extraordinary. Even Pettigrew achieved this feat?"

"Yes." Sirius answered. "He was the smallest of us."

"Some things make sense now, especially when I recieved reports of three strange animals running around together in Hogsmeade." his eyes twinkled.

"That was us. We never got caught and Remus never bit anyone." Sirius said.

"Which I am thankful for. without James and Sirius, I would've done so, but working together stopped me from doing anything potentially harmful to people."

"So what can we do to alert the Ministry about Peter?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Inform them what happened. Tell them about him being an Animagus and register yourselves. Peter had probably informed Voldemort of that anyway."

"And James?" Remus questioned.

"You will notify him of what has happened," Dumbledore answered, "he is living at Godric's Hollow, where he always has been."

The two friends nodded. "Right," Remus said, "let's go."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the wizards of the office, a small fat gray rat sat perched underneath the table. Having followed Sirius, Peter had been surprised when he'd gone to Hogwarts, but he had also been surprised to learn that he was not the Secret Keeper and that Dumbledore was. Just like the other two he now held the information to James' whereabouts. His master would be pleased, but was it worth it to betray him after all he had done for him?

He would have to make a decision quickly or suffer for his incompetence.

Sirius and Remus stood up and left the Office. Dumbledore got up from his chair and Peter hoped he would leave but the next thing he heard was the words:

"You can come out now, Peter."

**TBC**

**I've got the plot-line sorted out now so updates should be frequent. The next chapter should be up either this Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**What do you think? **


	4. The Headmaster and the Rat

**A/N) This chapter is really short: just a short meeting between Dumbledore and Peter. I've been ill at the weekend so I didn't have time to write much. I thought I'd post this scene. The next chapter will make up for the abysmal length of this chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Four**

**The Headmaster and the Rat**

_How does he know I'm here? _Peter wondered. He trembled in his rat form, wondering again how Dumbledore knew he was hiding beneath his desk. What would happen if he revealed himself? Could he make a break for it?

_No, _his mind replied, Dumbledore was too powerful. He'd stop him from escaping. Nervousness ran through him, threatening to choke him. He had never been good at making decisions; he'd always relied on James, Sirius and Remus. Having to decide for himself was hard. What would James do? _Prongs would face Dumbledore. But I'm scared to..._His voice trailed off. Perhaps Dumbledore could help. Perhaps the Headmaster could help him...

Taking a deep breath, Peter Pettigrew crawled out from under the desk, transformed and stood before Dumbledore trying not to flinch under the steady gaze that bore into his green eyes.

"Why, Peter, have you betrayed the friendship that your friends have been trying to keep alive?"

Peter shrugged, un sure of what to say. "I don't know."

Dumbledore clasped his hands together, looking over his half-moon glasses, his eyes seemed to be searching Peter's soul. "You are afraid of the Dark Lord, are you not?"

Peter nodded.

"Then you must conquer this fear. You are a Gryffindor, not just any Gryffindor but a true one, if only you look deep inside yourself and find the courage that is buried within you. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have placed you there if you didn't have that in you." Dumbledore said.

"I can't. I don't have courage. I can't even see what the Hat saw in me. I'm a traitor to my friends. I'm not worthy of their trust." Peter mumbled, his heart finally breaking under the fact that he had probably destroyed the one thing that had kept him alive these past few years. Friendship. Brotherhood.

"You can still change that, Peter," Dumbledore replied, quietly, "Prove to your friends that you deserve their friendship. James will understand, so will Lily. Remus will as well. Sirius, on the other hand, may not trust you, but if you come through for them, then you can prove yourself worthy of such _brothers."_

Peter gulped, wishing that he had never taken the offer to be a Death Eater. He had thought that doing so he would be saving his friends: how wrong he had been in that assumption...

"You can go."

Peter looked up, surprised by the calm expression on the old man's face. "You're letting me go? You're not turning him in?" he stammered.

"I believe in second chances, Peter. I'm giving you a one time opportunity to rethink your path: a chance to turn your fortune around. I know you do not want to be a Death Eater: it was a choice you made thinking that it was right. There must be something that you want, and I can give it to you, but it does depend on what you ask for."

"Like a job?" Peter asked. Currently he was unemployed, unable to get into the profession he wanted because of his aimless skills in magic. More then anything in the world he wanted to be an Auror, proving that he had the skill and power to do so. He knew he could do it, he knew he was powerful, but because his N.E.W.T grades were so low, it had prevented him from entering the academy with Sirius, and later James.

James, of course, had followed a year after Sirius had entered the academy, and by the time James had finished the training course, Sirius was mentoring students. James had been mentored by Sirius, and that had been amusing to watch, especially when James moaned to his friends about Sirius' teaching methods.

Memories washed over him. Tears threatened to pour down his face.

"I know what you are thinking, Peter." Dumbledore said, "You want to go to the Auror Academy?"

Peter nodded. "But they won't accept me, not after what I've done."

But Dumbledore's answer surprised him. "I can help you get into the Academy, Peter, if you truly wish to be an Auror. I'm sure that James and Sirius would help you. I will speak to them about it, but for now I suggest you lie low and make sure that they don't find you, otherwise you may find yourself fighting your friends."

Peter nodded. His actions had destroyed his friendship with the others, but if anyone could help him, it would be Albus Dumbledore.

**TBC**

**Okay, I know Peter being an Auror is not something he would do, but who knows? After all, he must be powerful especially if he can transform without the aid of James and Sirius each time he turns into a rat! Don't worry this is part of the plot anyway. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be out by Sunday. It'll be a little longer in waiting because I want to write a long chapter for once. I hope I can! **

**Please let me know what you think! I love reading your comments! **


	5. A Mother's Sacrifice

**TISSUE WARNING! I mean it!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I did what I promised, I wrote ten pages instead of my usual 3-4 page. I hope this chapter is worth the wait! **

**Oh, and a few Questions and Answers that you may have about this chapter are at the bottom of the document. **

**Chapter Five**

**A Mother's Sacrifice**

They Apparated outside Godric's Hollow, the ancestral home of the Potter's since thefifteen hundreds. Everyone in James' family had once lived in the noble and ancient household that had been built and lived in by Godric Gryffindor. It was one of the last pieces of evidence that truly showed the magnificence of the Four Founders. The front of the house looked old and worn, with plants growing up the side of it to give it an old fashioned look. Lily, herself, had planted them.

A garden path led to the front to a red door, symbolising Gryffindor, with the words 'Godric's Hollow' emblonised on the door.

Sirius raised a knuckled hand and knocked three times, and then twice more after three seconds. It was the Marauders secret knock and one they had used frequently when at Hogwarts when Peter had forgotten the password and neither of the others were with him.

There was a rustle of feet, a shout of 'Harry! No!' and then the pattering of small feet and a loud thump. Sirius exchanged glances with Remus.

Finally the door opened, and James Potter stood staring at them. His mouth fell open. "What are you two doing here"

"News from Dumbledore." Remus said, before Sirius could get a word in.

"Well, come on, in then." James leapt aside, and the two Marauders swiftly walked inside. James shut the door, locking and bolting it.

"Daddy." a small voice piped up.

Sirius looked down and saw Harry standing, staring at them with wide, green eyes. Harry had certainly grown in the seven months he hadn't seen him. Harry had been very small, now he was bigger and taller, and a coat of bushy black hair fell in strands about his face. He was a baby James. He was nearly two years old. _In two months he will be two. _

"He's grown, Prongs. Looking like you everyday" Remus said. He hadn't seen Harry for eleven months, mainly because he had been out of the country avoiding the suspicion that had been pinned on him before. At least now that would stop now that Peter had been found as the traitor.

James smiled at the compliment and bent down to lift Harry into his arms. The small boy wriggled, but his father held him tightly in his grip. "Do you really think you're going to get away so easily? You little monster."

"No fair..." Harry said. He had been speaking for a while now. Back in October 1981 when the Fidelius Charm had been performed Harry had only been saying 'ma' and 'da', now he was able to say more words and construct sentences out of them. But then, _having James and Lily as parents probably helped him in his development quicker then any other baby_, Sirius mused.

"Who is it James" Lily called out.

"Sirius and Remus" he called back.

Lily Potter walked out into the hallway, smiling in greeting. She held out her hands, and Sirius kissed both, making her blush. Remus shook her hand. She was quite surprised to see him.

"What do you want, anyway" James asked.

"We've got bad news for you, James." Remus said"It's about Peter."

James exchanged a glance with Lily. However only they knew the significance of that look.

"Tell us" Lily instructed, and she led them into the lounge where the two men sat down on the settee. Harry and James made themselves comfortable on the floor, though only to the benefit of Harry who was busily trying to reach his favourite plush toy of a dragon.

Sirius sighed. He put his hands through his hair and then spoke in a quiet voice. "Peter found me in a town called Crief which is in Scotland. He suddenly appeared from an alleyway and became all friendly as if there was no problem of stepping in front of me and demanding how I was. I was suspicious..." he halted, not sure how to say this"but Peter is a Death Eater. He led the enemy to my flat where they attempted to capture me. I escaped by jumping out of the window and transforming."

James was white, though he already knew of Peter. He couldn't believe that Peter would willingly do that to a friend: lead Death Eater's. He shook his head. "Dumbledore knows"

Remus answered"Yeah. We told him about the Animagi thing as well. He knows Peter is a rat - literally - and he also knows about Prongs, Padfoot and Moony, the full story instead of the abbreviated version."

"I can understand why" James said "I think it's for the best. Especially with Peter on the loose." _Question is, now that he's betrayed us, what do we do about it? _

The three friends were summoned to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore. Harry was left with Lily who was only too happy to spend some quality time with her son without James around to give him bad habits. Of course, James never did anything bad around Harry, but she did suspect that Harry would eventually grow up to be just like James in the department of pranking. She surely hoped he wouldn't but with Sirius and Remus as his uncles, it was inevitable that he would.

* * *

It was two days later since James had received the news of Peter's betrayal. Sirius and Remus had remained at Godric's Hollow as they had no where to go and besides they knew Dumbledore could easily contact them if they were in the same place. 

Walking through the corridors once again brought James back to happy memories. He smiled as he remembered:

_"Potter, what do you think you are doing" Prefect Lily Evans stood in front of him, green eyes blazing in fury as she stared at James. He hastily put his wand away to make himself look innocent. The Slytherin on the floor - Snivellus - moaned but James did not care. Lily mattered. He had to impress her, show here what he could do, show that he was worthy of her. _

_"Nothing." he replied. _

_"Nothing" Lily asked incredulously"NOTHING" her temper flew into a rage. "HOW COULD YOU HONESTLY SAY YOU WERE DOING NOTHING! YOU ARE A ARROGANT BULLY, POTTER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD FOR ONCE! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE"_

_James put on a cocky smile, but Lily only got madder. _

_"Come on, Evans, I'll stop it if you'll go out with me. Just once." _

_Lily exploded. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BELIEVE THAT YOUR PROMISES ARE WORTH KEEPING POTTER! YOU ARE NOTHING! I HATE YOU, I ALWAYS WILL! NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY OPINION ON YOU! EVER" _

_James was shocked. Lily rarely lost her temper and when she did it was wise to not interrupt her or make her madder. However James had not yet learnt that lesson. "Lighten up Lily." he said, calmly, flashing her another grin that would've melted other girls on sight. But Lily was immune to this tactic. _

_"LIGHTEN UP LILY" she spat"I'LL ONLY LIGHTEN UP WHEN YOU LEARN THAT HEXING PEOPLE AT RANDOM WILL NOT IMPRESS ME! I MEAN IT, POTTER! One more offence and I'll go to the Headmaster" _

_"She got you there, Prongs" Sirius spoke up from the side, who was struggling to keep himself from laughing. It was humorous to see James - Hogwart's most talented Quidditch player and most sought after boy (save for Sirius) - was getting told off by a Muggleborn Witch. Even Remus and Peter were struggling to keep the smiles off their faces. The crowd on the other hand just laughed but whether it was at Snape, James or Lily, neither could tell. _

_"Just shut up, Padfoot." James hissed. He turned back to Lily. "Okay, I'll leave him alone." _

_"Promise" _

_"Yeah, I promise." James replied; he couldn't bear not doing something for Lily. He loved her. _

_Lily walked forwards and knelt down beside Snivellus. "Here, let me help you." _

_"Shove off, Mudblood." he hissed angrily. _

_James had just been walking off when he heard those words. He turned around but Lily's voice cut him off. "Don't you dare, Potter." _

_He glared at Snape. "Don't insult Evans again" _

_"I'll say what I like" Snape replied. "I'll get you back Potter! Just you wait" _

"Prongs." Someone was shaking him, and James sunk out of the memory surprised to find himself walking down the corridor where that memory had occurred. "Prongs, are you there"

He shook his head.

"Does that mean you're not there" Sirius asked, grinning.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm here."

"What were you thinking about" Remus asked.

James smiled. "Lily. The day she shouted at me to stop tormenting Snape."

"Which day was that"

"When we were in the corridor."

Sirius laughed. "That was so funny. And you did exactly what you were told."

"Only for a month though. I didn't torment Snape for a whole month." James remembered.

"We're here." announced Remus as they stopped in front of the secret door leading to the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 

Natalie Potter glanced at Christopher. "I wonder who that could be."

Both elderly Potters were wary. Any visitors they got came through the Floo or Apparated, never by the front door. The took their wands, positioning themselves on opposite sides of the door. Christopher reached out, grasped the handle and wrenched the door open.

Lily Potter stood outside, holding their grandson in her arms. Immediately both wands went down.

"Lily" Natalie exclaimed"It's wonderful to see you after so long"

Lily smiled. "Sorry if I startled you, but James has gone to speak to Dumbledore. I thought I'd come and visit you with Harry."

Christopher hugged Lily. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you haven't forgotten us."

"I wouldn't." Lily smiled.

They led her through the house, to the living room, where Lily placed Harry on the floor. He began to crawl around.

The three Potter's chattered together, exchanging news, completely unaware that someone was watching them. Unaware that their lives were about to end in a most drastic manner.

* * *

"Peter was here?" James asked, surprised. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. He tracked Sirius here. I have spoken to him."

"I sure hope you turned him over to the proper authorities." Sirius mumbled, his face darkened. He felt a fool for leading Peter to Dumbledore.

"No, I didn't."

Sirius was speechless.

"You didn't?" Remus asked, throat parched.

"I gave him a chance."

"What chance?" Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"A chance to get somewhere in the world. A chance to become famous."

"What do you mean?"

"Peter wants to be an Auror." Dumbledore stated.

James felt his mouth drop open. "But he can't. He hasn't got the skill...or even the grades to become an Auror."

"I know, however I was hoping that between the two of you" here he indicated Sirius and James"that you would train him yourselves. Give him proper guidance. I know that you might hate him for what he has done, but he wishes he could change it. Peter is powerful but he hasn't the confidence in his abilities. Help him with that and he'll be great one day, but only through the support and love of his friends."

"Brothers." James whispered.

Remus nodded, agreeing.

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted in disbelief. "How can you say that James?"

"Because" he replied, firmly and calmly"Peter is our friend and brother. No matter what his choices were in the past. He has chosen to change who he is. We haven't always be there for him and we promised we would always be there for each other. Peter became a Death Eater because he was asked to and because he was led to believe that it was the right thing to do. Any of us would do the same if given good enough reasons. No matter what Peter has done in his past, it can be righted by what he does in the future." James turned to Dumbledore"I am willing to help Peter become an Auror, if he truly wishes it."

Sirius remained silent, thinking. He didn't know what to say. True Peter was a friend and a brother, but he was a Death Eater and had betrayed him. Did Dumbledore truly think he would put aside that? He sighed in desperation. How could he not say yes?

"Peter is a friend" Sirius began, "I never thought he would betray us. I thought he was too weak to follow but I see now that he went for the side that is most likely to win in his eyes. It's our fault in a way he isn't much like us. He was a good friend...a good brother..." he cast eyes round at the others"...and he will remain my brother."

"And?" James prompted, heart hoping. He wanted Sirius to except.

"I will help you, James, train Peter to be an Auror. But I still have my doubts."

"That is all I could ask for." Dumbledore replied, a wide glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Natalie, can I have a word with you?" Lily asked "alone?" 

Natalie nodded, and followed Lily out of the lounge and into the kitchen leaving Christopher to play with Harry.

"What is it?" Natalie asked, apprehension evident in her eyes.

"Someone followed me here." Lily whispered.

Natalie pulled her wand out of her pocket. "We'll fight them."

"No." Lily shook her head.

"What can I do then? I'd die for Harry and you."

"I know." Sadly, Lily pulled a bottle out of her pocket. "Did Dumbledore contact you about this?"

Natalie nodded. "It's time." she said strongly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Natalie. I came earlier so that you could spend time with Harry before it happened, but its the only way for Harry to grow up with James and I and face this Prophecy. We've put it off long enough."

Natalie sighed. "I never told Christopher about this."

"He's not meant to know." Lily said "but whatever happens I'll be thankful to the two of you, especially if this works."

They hugged.

Time was running out.

Voldemort was coming.

* * *

"Where do you suppose Peter is, now?" Remus asked. 

James shrugged. "Dumbledore said he'd contact him."

"I can't believe that you did that, James." Sirius said.

They were walking across Hogwarts grounds, towards the gate. Dumbledore had told them that he would contact Peter and sort things out with the Ministry. Dumbledore held a high influence within the government but he rarely used it because he disliked such things, but because he had promised Peter he would get him the job he wanted, Dumbledore was willing to bend this rule to do so.

"I can't believe you accepted, either, Padfoot." Remus remarked.

Sirius puffed. "Well, I really had no choice, but I'll give him a chance. If, and I mean this James, that Peter decides to betray any of us again, then I will not be held responsible for my actions, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, we understand." said James.

"Good."

They walked in silence. Finally Remus asked"Prongs, are you worried about something?"

"Sort of." he finally replied,

"You know something is going to happen, don't you?" Sirius said with concern.

"What gives you that idea?" James asked sharply.

"Nothing." Sirius replied.

James looked at him suspiciously but then put it aside. In truth he was worried. He knew what Lily and his mother were doing now. They had discussed it with them ever since Harry had been born, but it had taken a long time to come about. James knew he would never see his parents again, he had visited them this morning, but had not said anything leaving that to Lily. After all, it had been Lily's idea way back in seventh after their return from the future.

He only hoped that everything would go to plan. He wanted Lily and Harry - and his parents - safe.

The three Marauders continued in silence.

* * *

No more then two hours after Lily and Natalie had said their final goodbyes, Voldemort attacked. The two woman remained in the kitchen talking (as that was part of the plan) and Christopher (oblivious to it all) played with his grandson. He loved Harry and wished him well in the world. 

Voldemort struck swiftly, breaking down the door with his wand, marching into the house, his robes flowing around him. Christopher acted quickly, whipping his wand out and shouting out a random spell. Voldemort blocked it, laughing.

"Child's play." he hissed.

"I won't let you get Harry."

Voldemort's red glowing eyes turned into slits. "Then you'll die."

Christopher shouted over his shoulder as he saw Lily bound out from the kitchen. "Lily! Take Harry and go"

Lily grabbed Harry picking him up and rushing into the hallway.

The Dark Lord made a move to follow but Christopher cast '_IMPEDIMENTA!' _knocking his enemy away.

With a swish of his wand Voldemort cast the Killing Curse that hit Christopher on the chest, sending him crashing to the ground. He was dead, his wand still clutched tightly in his fingers.

Harry was crying. He was scared. Lily rushed out into the hallway, turned right and ran into the dining room. She placed Harry down on the floor, telling him to be a brave little soldier, and then placed herself in front of him, raising her wand. She could easily escape, but that was not meant to be. It was part of the plan.

Voldemort strode into the room, so sure of his victory he was that he was smiling.

"Move aside, Mudblood."

Lily grimaced. _If only he knew who he was _**really **_talking to. _

"No."

"Move and you won't die today. You'll see precious James again."

"But Harry won't." Lily replied.

"Some things must be sacrificed for the pleasure of others."

"I will not step aside so a monster like you can kill my son."

Voldemort glared.

"I tell you to move aside, Mudblood! Or you can join your son in death"

"I'd rather die defending him then stepping aside. I will never abandon the ones that I love."

Green eyes focused on Voldemort's red ones. "Never. Not Harry, not James, not even my sister."

"They will all die."

"Not today." Lily smiled, knowing that this was the end.

"So be it. I gave you the chance but now it is gone." he raised his wand.

Lily stood firm above her son watching the Dark Lord. The last thing she saw was her son's frightened eyes and teary face as Voldemort turned the wand on him. The life fled from her body.

* * *

"James?" 

Alastor Moody walked towards him, and James knew that it had happened. Sirius and Remus stood beside him. It was rare for the Aurors to come and deliver news to Godric's Hollow. Usually it was Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"I have some bad news for you."

James exchanged a glance with his friends. "What is it?"

"It's your parents. They're dead. Killed this afternoon by Voldemort. Lily and Harry were there to."

James' throat tightened. "What about Lily and Harry?"

"They are fine. They survived the attack."

"Thank god, he fell for it then."

"You knew?" Moody asked.

"Yeah. It was Lily's idea. My parents died for a reason."

"What was it for" Remus asked. He and Sirius looked confused.

"I think we'd better go to their home. It'll be better if Lily explains it." James instructed.

* * *

"Oh, god, Lils, you're alright." James hugged his wife, happy to have her in his arms. 

"And here's Harry for you." Lily said, holding their son up. "He's already been checked by the medi-wizards. They say he'll be fine."

James brushed the black hair out of his son's face. He jerked back in surprise. A lightening bolt scar resided on the right-hand side of his head. The mark of darkness. The mark of a failed curse.

"It happened"

"Yeah." Lily replied.

"Exactly what has happened?" Sirius asked. James had completely forgotten that Sirius and Remus had followed him.

"Lily" Remus beckoned. "James said you'd have answers."

"I do," Lily answered "Before Voldemort attacked I took Natalie aside. She already knew what she had to do to save Harry. She was willing to do it for us. I gave her Polyjuice Potion to look like me. I stayed hidden. Christopher was killed. In fact we hoped he wouldn't be, but he was. He died saving Harry to. Then Natalie, posing as me took Harry and defended him from Voldemort. Her willingness to die for her grandchild was strong enough to save his life. Harry has a part of her blood and it saved him. She gave her life to let Harry keep his. If I had done the same as her, Harry would still be alive."

"And Voldemort's gone where?" Sirius asked.

"He's gone. Not dead, but he's no longer much of a threat. He has no body, no wand, nothing. He can't fight this war. We've won...until he finds a way back."

"One thing I don't understand, is why Mr and Mrs Potter had to die. What has made Harry important enough so that Voldemort wanted to kill him?" Sirius asked.

"We can't tell you that." James replied. He was reeling from the loss of his parents, but he was also happy that his wife and son had survived.

"Maybe one day when things become clearer, but at least, please trust us on this decision."

"I do." Sirius mumbled "it's just strange."

"I know." Lily whispered.

She glanced at James, who hugged her. "At least we are still alive. We've defied Voldemort four times now Lily. He thinks he's killed you, but he hasn't."

"I'm just glad that Harry is safe and sound. I'm glad I can be here with him through this burden of his life."

"Me too," James agreed.

They sobbed together, memories washing over them.

**TBC**

**What did you think? Am I evil? **

**Thank you for the reviews so far! They make my day!**

**Questions and some Answers**

**Is Lily dead? **(just in case you don't understand exactly what happened)

_No, she's not. She and Natalie swapped places by using Polyjuice Potion. Natalie died protecting her grandson so the 'love' charm still works because she is a part of Harry through James. Her love for Harry is a lot because he is her only grandchild. All her love goes to him. _

**Is Harry the boy of the Prophecy?**

_Yes, Harry is. The scar is evident of this. _

**Will Peter betray them again? **

_You'll have to wait and see! _

**Will Harry remember the attack? **

_He will have a better memory of this one as he is nearly two years old. _

**Will Peter become an Auror? **

_Maybe…_

**Who else am I planning to kill? **

_No one at that moment. _

**How many chapters is this fic going to be?**

_At the moment ten, but it could get less or maybe more. It depends what else I decide to put in. _

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Epilogue

**I AM SO SORRY! I meant to have the next chapter up a couple of months ago but when it came to writing it, I got a huge writers block! I couldn't think what to write! Finally, last weekend I wrote this Epilogue, which explain what would've happened in the story if I'd found a way to write it, but I couldn't. Anyone is welcome to re-write this story if they wish to and re-post it under their own name, as long as they ask me for permission and stuff. **

**I hope this Epilogue isn't too rubbish, but I'm afraid its the best I could do after months of writers block. And besides I thought I'd post now due to the release of HBP. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**If Time-Travel Changed Everything**

**Chapter Six: Epilogue**

With Voldemort's defeat the Wizarding World slowly got back to normal. The threat of death gone, James and Lily were free to come out of hiding and continue their positions in the Ministry. Lily remained at home, declining the invitation to go back to work. She knew that Harry would need a caring mother. More over he was now entering the terrible twos, which Lily claimed was the worst years to be a mother.

James took his place as an Auror once more, with Sirius at his side. Remus was hired by Dumbledore to teach, and Peter was given a second chance. He began to train as an Auror, and though he did not have the skills to be a successful one, he worked hard to make up for the mistake he had made.

The world gradually went back to normal, with only a few Death Eater's running around. The future, it seemed, looked bright.

But the most important thing was that James and Lily had kept their promise. They had succeeded in helping their son. They would now always be there for him, wherever his path would take him.

On the eve of Harry's seventh birthday, James and Lily informed Harry about the threat on his life and what the scar on his forehead meant. They wanted him to be ready to face the perils of the world and what Hogwarts had to offer. Knowing about this had no effect on Harry. He knew he was special. He could remember what had happened the day his grandparents had died, and he was thankful for it.

The years passed and Harry was soon accepted into Hogwarts at age eleven, where he was sorted into Gryffindor. The first two years of his time at Hogwarts were uneventful, but when he moved into his third year, things began to change. He saved the Philosphers Stone from Voldemort, as he was once again gathering strength, becoming a hero to the school once again, and in his fourth year the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Harry worked hard and unravelled the mystery of the chamber saving the school once again.

His fifth year passed quickly and by the time he reached his sixth, his parents had informed him of the Order of the Phoenix. It was then that he began to get strange dreams about the death of his parents and the people that loved him.

In those years, James had become a famous Auror along with Sirius, and Peter's skill with magic had increased. Though he wasn't that good at magic, the aid that he got from his friends helped him meet his goal, and Peter became a full time Auror in 1988. Sirius, did not forget the betrayal that Peter did, but Peter eventually earned his respect by saving Lily's life when a rogue Death Eater attacked her in the muggle street. It was this incident that proved to Sirius that people could change if they were believed in.

Finally in his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter fulfilled the Prophecy. He defeated Voldemort. His grandmother's love had given him a protective shield, and it grew stronger whenever he was with his parents. In that year the Triwiziard Tournament came to the school, and Harry was picked as the school's champion. It was in the final task that he was whisked away to Voldemort. The Dark Lord regained his body through Harry's blood, but James and Lily tracked their son down, and with the Aurors fought the Dark Lord's forces.

Soon it was just Harry and Voldemort left standing, their wands ready. A dual took place, and finally seventeen-year old Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord with the killing curse, drawing upon all the love and strength of his parents and grandparents. That love saved his life, and as the Dark Lord died, Harry Potter struggled to hold onto his life.

The love and strength coursed through him. James approached his son and using his magic healed his sons wounds. Taking him home they cared for him.

James and Lily Potter had succeeded. They had watched their son grow up and defeat the Dark Lord. They had defied the future they had set themselves into. Now all they needed to do was live the rest of the lives in peace.

And that was exactly what they did.

**THE END!**

**I know it's rubbish. Flame (or review) away!**


End file.
